percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Duke Monroe
Duke Monroe is the son of Ares. History Duke Monroe knew that he was a demigod. his mother didn't want to hold anything in, so when he was 9 years old, he found out that his father was Ares, the war god. Since Ares thought his mother looked a lot like Aphrodite, he instantly liked Duke's mother. A few weeks later, they then had Duke. Personality Duke is resent less when he's fighting. When he's in battle, he'll do anything to win. And he's has a huge ego. fatal flaw his fatal flaw is some what like pride. in combat, he thinks he can be good at anything. Fears Fear of loosing. Relationships leo valdez: he doesn't like leo because mackenzie was kicked out of the hunters of artemis. Kathy Castellan: respects her as his boss and leader. doesn't like her smoking though. Mackenzie Ravel: ever since he became co-captain for mackenzie and team beta, he started gaining a crush on her because of her personality. Peppermint Sweets: likes to pick on her even though she's part of the team and is kathy's trusted advisor. he knows something is fishy about peppermint. Ari Queen: respects her since she is his teammate. Misaki Pan: used to be Duke's girlfriend before he became co-captain of team beta. and before she turned into a hunter. Appearance He is some what tall for his age. He wears a brown lether jacket and a turqoise t-shirt with it. Abilities Demigod and Mortal abilities ADHD: Most demigods have the ability to possess supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent Tactician: Duke has great skills in battle planning and leadership. Weak Points *he's not that smart Quotes "Hey bird feathers! Fly somewhere else would ya?" -Duke to Frank when Frank turned into an Eagle "Don't. Touch. Her." -Duke to Leo when Leo keeps asking Mackenzie what he did wrong. "Percy, don't stop us. It just won't work. Give up the fight now." -when percy encountered Duke near Camp half-blood with the rebellion team beta. "You think I don't like war either Misaki? You think I'm killing demigods without treason?" -Duke to Misaki when they had their duel "AWE YEAH BABY! I WON AGAIN!" -Duke after he wins another arm wrestle with Joe "I LOST?!?! .... I mean, big deal, I lost" -Duke said when Mackenzie won an arm wrestle against him "Alrighty Robin, 100 push ups! GO!" -Duke training Robin "Ken, you're way too slow when it comes to training," -Duke explaining why he was already training Robin (to Mackenzie) Trivia *he likes heavy metal *he's the only one who have heard Mackenzie Ravel sing *he loves the color blue *hates red (reminds him of Ares) *hates archery but still uses it as a fighting skill, defense, offense, whatever *hates loosing *loves winning *loves arm wrestling with Joe Tanaka (and beating him) *The only person that is known to beat Duke in arm wrestling is Mackenzie Ravel *besides Mackenzie Ravel, he is also one of the head trainers for new recruits for "Tartarus Week" Category:Demigod Category:Children of Ares Category:Male Category:Males Category:PandoraStar411